So You Can Finally See What's Good For You
by Kodaa
Summary: Songfic for Hate Me by Blue October, and Better Alone by Carolina Liar. Byakuya/Rukia fic with mentioned GrimmIchi, don't like, don't read. :P Very short, Byakuya leaving Rukia.. Better than it sounds, I hope.
1. Hate Me

Byakuya looked mournfully at the raven-haired girl who sat gleefully before him. She hardly ever looked so innocent…so free. She almost never looked so happy, and usually Byakuya was the only one who ever got to observe it, and he was the very lest person who ever deserved to see such beauty.

Byakuya shook his head slowly, that was why it had to end. This was his beloved Rukia, the one who had been there for him, who had always stayed with him…

He didn't deserve her. Not since…he looked away from the distracted girl. Not since he had broken her; he had never forgiven himself. He would never forget the tortured look on her face, the feeling of utter hopelessness as he wished she would just smile again, and the hurt lodged in her voice as she had told him that it was he who did it to her…

Yet, she still had loved him. She had never doubted his warped mind, his torn emotions. She made him accept himself when the world was too terrible to bear…That was why he had to go so far away that he never crossed the girl's mind again.

Byakuya stood up abruptly, catching the short girl's attention, "Byakuya…?"

He faked a light smile, "It's alright, Rukia. I'm just not feeling very well." he explained swiftly.

The girl smiled sweetly, "Alright then. I love you, Byakuya."

Byakuya swallowed, a lump in his throat, "Y-Yes…I…I love you, too, Rukia." All too much, he added silently, wandering into their room, preparing his departure, tears rushing down his cheeks in sporadic bursts.

* * *

Rukia woke up the next morning alone, a note by her side, Byakuya's handwriting as neat as ever sprawled across the paper, yet it seemed like gibberish.

"_Rukia,_

_Hate me today. Hate me tomorrow. Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you._

_Hate me in ways--yes, ways hard to swallow--hate me so can finally see what's good for you…"_

Rukia stared blankly at the paper, watching as the ink smeared when her hot tears fell upon it.

* * *

**A/N: I love this song right now! I was gonna do this for Kikiyo and Inuyasha, but I didn't wanna! D: So I settled for Rukia and Byakuya. -^^-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters! Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, just as Hate Me belongs to Blue October. :DD**


	2. Better Alone

Rukia glared down at the wet ground, allowing herself to get soaked by the cold rain. It...had been two years since Byakuya left her with only a vague note.

'Hate me'...That's what it had said, in a nutshell. She had thought about the note every day since he had left, but she hadn't been able to find hate within her when she thought of her lost love. There was only hurt.

Rukia stood outside of her old house, marveling at how the years had changed it. Rukia had left their house after Byakuya deserted her. She had decided that she was better alone-for the sake of her sanity. She didn't want to be hurt again...and she didn't want to forget him.

She sighed deeply, why did she come here again? Was it seeking safety; proving that...that Byakuya had existed? Or was she just looking for something to blame for her heartbreak that she had never been able to get over?

Rukia shook her head, walking away from the memories. There was no going back to those days...she had no reason to be there at all.

She wandered through the deserted town, her eyes probing the old background for a hint of her past. All she passed were unfamiliar faces, everything had changed, it seemed. She felt so hollow...

"Hey, watch where you're goin'!" she heard a familiar voice shout at her as she bumped into someone.

She didn't look up from her dazed stupor, but muttered, "I'm sorry..."

As she was walking away, a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait-Rukia? Is that you?" another voice asked.

She looked up and saw two familiar faces, the teal and chocolate eyes searching hers, "...Ichigo? Grimmjow?"

Ichigo ran up and hugged her as Grimmjow laughed, "Well, whaddya know? Looks like it is her, Ichi!"

Ichigo stepped back and stared at Rukia sternly, "Where have you been? Two years, Rukia! Without a word to any of us! Everyone's been so worried-Byakuya's been searching and-"

Rukia's eyes snapped open wide, "What? Byakuya?"

Ichigo nodded, his eyebrows furrowed, "Of course Byakuya: He was worried sick! He came back looking for you at least nine months ago." Ichigo explained, but then grinned, "But you're back! God, is he gonna chew you out; I can't wait to see that! And-"

"Shaddup an' lookit her, Ichi!" Grimmjow pointed out, prying him off of Rukia's shoulders, "She looks like she's been beaten ta bloody hell then thrown in a river." he pointed out tactfully. "What happened?"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked at Rukia's soaked, beaten state, his eyes hardened as he waited for an explaination.

Rukia was still trying to process that Byakuya was back, and looking for her. He still loved her. He was here...! "Um..."

"Well, screw that-it don't matter anyway. Wanna come over ta our place an' shower, Rukia? After that we can take ya to see Bya-kyun." Grimmjow offered as kindly as possible for him.

Rukia beamed, "Sure. I'd love that." She paused as the gears turned in her head, "Wait...'our'...as in, yours and Ichigo's...? Since when? Didn't you two hate each other?"

Ichigo blushed and Grimmjow snickered as they led her along, "A lotta things can change in two years, Rukia. A lotta things can change."


End file.
